obludafandomcom-20200213-history
Milan Koláš
Milan Koláš '''was a dentist who lived in a Turkish Quarter of Frankfurt. He saved Tenma from being caught by the police, when Tenma was hit by a van, while escaping. Milan is one of the many characters in the series with the dark past. Biography Milan's birth date is uknown, however it is know that he grew up in a small village on the border between Austria and the Czech Republic. He befriended Peter Čapek who was around the same age. The two became close friends and often spent time together, dreaming about the world that "hides" behind the border. After the Soviet Invasion, the two again met in Prague in August of 1969. They talked about their early childhood when they often wondered about what is over the border. Peter said that there's nothing really special as he went to the western side. He also said that his way of thinking completely changed after meeting that person. Milan had no idea that Peter changed in such a way that he would become one day his archenemy. Milan became a dentist and Peter followed his father's footsteps, becoming a bureaucrat. When the Communist regime fell in Czechoslovakia in 1989, Milan helped Čapek, flee the country. In Germany, Čapek became a German teacher and one of his students was Milan's son. The children who attended Čapek's classes began to change, behaving violently among each other and all of them including Milan's son committed suicide. Milan talked to his son in a juvenile hall, but his son refused to say anything. He just mumbled that he wants to go back to the reading seminars, Čapek held. Right after Milan's son hung himself, Čapek escaped. Milan several times noticed Čapek with other members of the organization. Milan reported the actions of Čapek and became suspicious to the police. In 1998, Tenma accidentally came in contact with Milan. Tenma separated with Eva after he received the message from Martin that Čapek is involved with the experiments from Kinderheim 511. As Tenma was leaving the hotel, he noticed Čapek leaving too with other members. He decided to follow their car but the police gathered around the taxi, Tenma was entering himself. As Tenma was rushing toward the end of the street, he got hit by a van. When he regained consciousness, he realized that he was rescued by a dentist named Milan Kolas. Tenma noticed a photo of Čapek on the wall, a gun and reports about him in Milan's drawer. Tenma learned then that Milan knows Čapek. Milan said that Čapek is responsible for the deaths of the loved ones of those that now live with him. When Tenma noticed a construction of a new building, Milan said that the quarter is redeveloping after it has been burned down by Čapek's underworld organization in 1996. The five strongest people that fought for the rights of Turkish, were all murdered by Čapek. Those people were all siblings of those that now live with Milan. As a plan of his extermination of foreigners in the neighborhood, Čapek became a German teacher and held reading seminars about the experiments in The Red Rose Mansion as a part of his school hours. The children who attended his classes began to fought each other, like they were trying to kill each other. They all ended in committing suicide. Milan went to see the boy who was the ringleader in juvenile hall that day. All the boy wanted is: going back to the seminars. The boy, totally brainwashed hung up himself that night. Milan revealed that the boy was his son. Watching Čapek for a while, Milan decided to go on the convention held in the Rödelheim center, where Čapek is announced to be. Milan thought that's the only place where he could be able to kill him. Tenma tried to stop Milan from killing Čapek but failed after realizing that the two were the best friends since their early childhood. Milan's revenge resulted in his death after being shot by the police, just as he was about to shoot Čapek. Personality Milan is a kind hearted man who is shown to care for his loved ones. Milan has had a strong grudge against Čapek ever since he escaped after Milan's son hung himself. Because of all the disaster Čapek caused, Milan regretted for bringing him to Frankfurt for the rest of his life. When Čapek learned that Milan became a dentist, that was no surprise for him, because every since their childhood he knew that Milan has always been skilled with his hands. It is also shown in a flashback that Milan's paper airplanes were flying so far that it seemed they were able to cross the border. Friendship with Peter Čapek Milan and Peter were a childhood friends who grew up in a small village on the border between Austria and the Czech Republic. Milan was a son of a craftsman and Peter was a son of bureaucrat. Peter's father forbid Čapek to hang out with Milan because of the large gap in a social status between the two families. Despite this, Peter would usually sneak out from his house to play with Milan. Milan and Peter dreamed about what is behind the border. They would often make paper planes, believing they would cross the border. Many years later, Milan became miserable when realizing what Peter has turned himself into, saying that Peter wasn't such a "demon" back in the early days. Timeline Another Monster In Another Monster, it is revealed that while Milan was investigating Czech refugees to learn more about why his best friend's personality had changed so drastically, he found out that Čapek was also performing some investigations of Czech refugees to gather information about a certain Hermann Führ, the superior pupil he and Bonaparta had created. Other Quotes Trivia Name Differences The official English translation of the manga and the official French release use '''Kolas, while the Spanish translation of Another Monster uses Kolaš. The name ミラン・コラーシュ can be transliterated in Czech as Milan Koláš/'Milan Kolář '''and' in German as '''Milan Kolasch.Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased